Different Love
by Lightmistic
Summary: 'karna kau tidak ditakdirkan untukku.' - Byun Baek Hyun 'aku akan selalu percaya bahwa kau ada.' - Jung Hae Rim


Different Love

Cast :

Byun Baek Hyun

Jung Hae Rim (OC)

Warning :

Typo, Gaje, Abal

Chapter 1

Disebuah kelas yang nampak kosong terlihat gadis berambut coklat keemasan terlihat enggan bergerak dari tempat dia berdiri sekarang. Dia masih setia berdiri dipinggir kelas untuk menanti hujan reda. Namun apa daya, hujan hari ini begitu menakutkan sampai dai bergidik ngeri apabila dia tadi memutuskan untuk menerobos hujan.

"Hahh..." gadis bernama Jung Hae Rim tersebut menghela napas pelan. Dia berbalik dan kembali duduk dibangkunya. Hari ini dia merasa begitu sial. Kenapa ? karena tadi pagi dia menolak membawa payung yang sudah disediakan Eomma-nya dan sekarang dia hanya sendirian didalam ruang kelasnya.

"Harusnya aku tadi tidak menolak payung yang eomma berikan." Dia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Dia menoleh kearah jendela, ternyata hujan masih turun cukup deras. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk benyanyi.

Siryeo oneun haessari nareul anajugo

Seuchineun baramgyeoldo sojunghangeoryo

Naccseoldeon jeo haneuri nuni busineun geon

Geudae geudaereul mannaarassjyo

Hae Rim masih asyik dengan nyanyiannya dan tanpa dia sadari sepasang mata tengah menatapnya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum dan selanjutnya dia pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas Hae Rim.

"Lelahnya... Padahal aku cuma menyanyi satu lagu saja." Ucap Hae Rim. Dia melirik kearah jam dinding yang berada didepan kelas. Seketika kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

"Kenapa sudah hampir malam ? pasti appa dan eomma mencariku." Ujar Hae Rim. Setelah itu dia menyambar tas miliknya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan berlari. Dia harus menuruni tangga karena kelasnya berada dilantai dua dan dia juga harus melewati koridor.

Hujan masih setia membasahi bumi. Begitupun Hae Rim yang masih berlari menerobos hujan yang mulai reda. Walaupun bisa dikatakan reda tapi bisa membuat apapun basah olehnya. Hae Rim tetap berlari hingga dia sampai disebuah halte. Disana Hae Rim melihat seorang anak laki-laki memakai seragam seperti miliknya yang mungkin sedang menunggu bus atau menunggu hujan reda. Itulah yang terlintas dipikiran Hae Rim.

"Sillyehamnida." Dengan sopan Hae Rim berucap sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya melewati laki-laki tersebut lalu duduk di sebelah kiri laki-laki tersebut.

Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua. Suara rintikan hujan lah yang mendominasi. Hari pun semakin larut dan udara semakin dingin. Baju mereka yang basah menambah raa dingin yang mereka rasakan. Hae Rim merasa dingin dan gelisah. Ini dapat dilihat dari kedua telapak tangan yang dia gesekkan dan kedua kaki yang dia naik turunkan. Hae Rim benci suasana seperti ini karena notabe nya dia adalah gadis yang cerewet.

"Anu... Apa aku murid di SM Senior High School ?" tanya Hae Rim memulai pembicaraan dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Laki-laki itu yang merasa ditanyai seketika menoleh. Laki-laki itu menatap Hae Rim dan Hae Rim juga menatap laki-laki itu dengan tatapn terpesona.

"Hm..." jawaban laki-laki itu mengembalikan Hae Rim dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

"Oh. Tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu ? lalu kamu berada dikelas apa ? mengambil jurusan apa ? dan siapa namamu ?" beberapa pertanyaan langsung Hae Rim lontarkan kepada laki-laki itu.

"Namaku Baekhyun." Jawabnya.

"Baekhyun ?" ulang Hae Rim memastikan. Dan laki-laki yang bernama Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai pemastian.

'Nama yang benar-benar tak asing ditelingaku." Batin Hae Rim

"Kenapa kau hanya menjawab satu pertanyaanku saja ?" Ucap Hae Rim sedikit kesal. Bagaimana tidak ? Pertanyaan yang dai lontarkan banyak tapi hanya dijawab satu.

"Karena pertanyaanmu itu tidak penting, agasshi. Yang pentingpun hanya satu, jadi aku jawab satu." Ujar Baekhyun enteng.

"Terserah. Aku mau pulang." Hae Rim berdiri hendak pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun. Sebelum kaki jenjangnya melangkah, Baekhyun terlebih dahulu memegang pergelangan tangan Hae Rim.

"Bolehkah aku mengantarmu ?" Tawar Baekhyun. Hae Rim sama sekali tidak menengok ke belakang. Beberapa menit yang lalu dia terpesona oleh nya tapi sekarang laki-laki itu berubah menjadi menyebalkan.

"Izinkan aku mengantarmu sebagai permintaan maaf atas perilaku ku tadi, jebal." Mohon Baekhyun sambil menatap punggung Hae Rim. Hae Rim menghela napas pelan lalu dia menjawab, "Baiklah. Tapi lepaskan tanganku terlebih dahulu." Seketika Baekhyun melepaskan pegangannya.

"Gomawo." Ucap Baekhyun dan hanya diberikan jawaban 'hm' oleh Hae Rim. Hae Rim pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasa ditinggal segera mengikuti Hae Rim dari belakang. Selama perjalanan hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti. Beberapa menit mereka berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai didepan rumah Hae Rim.

"Chakkaman." Cegah Baekhyun saat Hae Rim mulai melangkah memasuki pekarangan ruamahnya. Hae Rim pun berbalik, "Wae ?"

"Aku ingin memberikan ini padamu. Tadi ada seseorang yang menitipkan ini padaku untuk diberikan padamu." Baekhyun menyodorkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedag berwarna hitam dengan pita merah. Hae Rim menerima kotak yang diberikan Baekhyun. Hae Rim terus menatap kotak tersebut. Setelah puas menatap, Hae Rim mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih tetapi Baekhyun telah pergi.

"Gomawo." Ucap Hae Rim yang hanya dijawab oleh terpaan angin. Dia pun berbalik dan masuk kedalam rumah.

"Hae Rim pulang."ucap Hae Rim lirih.

"Kau sudah pulang ternyata." Jawaban akan pertanyaannya tadi membuat Hae Rim tersenyum lega karena nada dari ucapan sang eomma terdengar lembut. Hae Rim berjalan memasuki rumah dan melihat eomma-nya sedang memasak didapur.

"Eomma, aku kekamar dulu." Ucap Hae Rim sedikit berteriak. Daiberlari menuju kamar. Sesampai di dalam kamar, Hae Rim langsung mengunci pintu.Dia melempar tas yang tadi tergantung dibahunya ke atas meja. Dia segeramenyambar handuk dan mulai mandi. 25 menit dia berkutat dikamar mandi akhirnyadia selesai. Saat ini dia memakai kaos berwarna merah dan celana sebatas lutut.Hae Rim melangkah menuju tempat tidur, menidurkan tubunya dengan posisiterlentang dan mentap alngit-langit. Pandangannya teralih saat dia teringatkotak yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun. Dia pun bangun dan menyilangkan kaki.Dengan perlahan Hae Rim membuka kotak tersebut. Hae Rim sedikir mengernyit dengan apa yang ada didalam kotak tersebut. Didalam nya terdapat 2 buah buku yang terlihat sangat usang.

"Ige mwoya ? Siapa yang menitipkan buku ini pada dia ?" Hae Rim terus bertanya-tanya siapakah orang yang memberikan buku ini pada Baekhyun. Dengan rasa penasaran tinggi, Hae Rim membuka lembar demi lembar buku itu. Dia membacaca dengan teliti tulisan yang ada. Dari raut wajah dapat disimpulkan bahwa Hae Rim menyukai buku tersebut. Hingga pada lembaran hampir akhir tidak ada satupun tulisan disana. Hanya lembaran kosong.

"Kosong ? Harusnya ini menjadi halaman akhir dari cerita buku ini. Aishhh... tidak asik." Raut wajah Hae Rim seketika berubah. Hae Rim ingin menutup buku ini tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat selembar kertas yang terlihat usap terselip dibagian buku.

'Help me... Jung Hae Rim'

Setelah Hae Rim membaca dua kata tersebut, seketika seluruh kamar Hae Rim bercahaya. Hae Rim bingung kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini. Hae Rim mencoba menutup mata karena dia berpikir dia saat ini sedang bermimpi. Saat Hae Rim menutup mata, saat itulah Hae Rim terlempar ke dunia yang berbeda.

Hae Rim membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan. Manik caramel miliknya menatap bingung keadaan disekitarnya. Saat ini dia berada dia sebuah kota yang terlihat kuno seperti pada abad ke 18.

"Dimana aku..." Hae Rim mencoba berdiri. "Aww...!" namun saat dia berdiri entah kenapa kakinya terasa sakit.

"Gwenchana ?" ucap seseorang. Hae Rim mendongak melihat orang yang berucap. Hae Rim terkejut ditambah bingung. Saat ini, didepannya, seseorang yang menanyainya adalah Baekhyun. Laki-laki itu -Baekhyun- tidak kalah terkejut. Dia berpikir Hae Rim adalah warga dari kota ini.

"Hae Rim, kau kemari ?" ucap Baekhyun sedikit terbata.

"Apa maksudmu ? Dan yakk... kenapa kau memakai seragam seperti itu ?" tanya Hae Rim balik. Dia kaget dengan apa yang dia lihat. Seragam sekolah dengan kemeja putih polos dengan blezer yang tampak kuno seperti pelajar di Eropa.

"Oh ini." Baekhyun memegang seragam yang dia pakai. "Seragam ku memang seperti ini." Lanjutnya.

"Kau pasti berbohong ?" sangkal Hae Rim.

"Kenapa juga aku harus berbohong padamu. Nanti akan aku jelaskan secara detailnya." Ujar Baekhyun meyakinkan Hae Rim.


End file.
